Cuando Sherlock conoció a Molly
by Cristtine
Summary: Porque cuando Sherlock conoció a Molly, supo que todo cambiaría. One-shoot. Sherlolly.


Disclaimer: Todo pertenece de ACD, Moffat y Gatiss.

Este One-Shoot va dedicado a todo **Sherlock Chile**, en especial a mis chiquillas de _Speedy's Café_. Algún día conquistaremos el planeta con la palabra de Holmes.

**Cuando Sherlock conoció a Molly.**

_(Cristtine.-)_

* * *

Cuando Sherlock conoció a Molly Hooper no fueron en las típicas circunstancias sacadas de alguna novela romántica o de alguna película de amor de Hollywood. Sus caminos se cruzaron un día viernes de invierno.

Ella caminaba apresurada por los pasillos de Barts y él se cruzó con ella de forma _casual_.

Y digo _casual_ porque él la estaba buscando.

—Tú eres a quien necesito —le dijo. Y cuando la chica lo miró, sintió como la poca conciencia y dignidad caía al suelo… a la par de los órganos que llevaba en la bandeja de metal.

* * *

Cuando Molly vio por primera vez al detective, supo que él era el indicado. De alguna extraña manera y poco común razón, supo que él era el hombre que siempre buscó en sus cortos veintiséis años de vida.

Pero el tiempo le iba a dar la contraria.

En los meses que siguieron a su encuentro en los pasillos de Barts, Molly nunca lo saludaba por miedo a ponerse en vergüenza nuevamente. Si la primera vez había sido en el pasillo del hospital… luego de esa vinieron muchas más.

Hasta que un día ella simplemente dejó de hablarle de cosas sin sentido e intentar de hacer un poco de conversación casual, para simplemente dedicarse a hablar con él en lo meramente profesional.

Sherlock siempre se aparecía a las horas más extrañas por la morgue y siempre era cuando la doctora tenía turnos extras. Ella siempre lo dejaba experimentar sin rechistar. Y cuando Mike Stamford se aparecía por el sector y veía algo fuera de lugar, Molly siempre culpaba a alguno de los internos del hospital.

—Gracias, Molly —le decía Sherlock cada vez que ella ocultaba sus anómalos experimentos. Y siempre le daba una media sonrisa.

El día en que Sherlock conoció a John Watson, Molly había preparado todo un discurso mental para —finalmente y con la ayuda de su mejor amiga— tomar la sabia decisión de pedirle a Sherlock que salieran._ "Tu tiempo es ahora, Moll"_ le había dicho su amiga.

Pero todos los posibles escenarios que se había imaginado —que iban desde un sorpresivo beso, hasta un rechazo absoluto—, fueron cortados por un simple:

—Negro, dos de azúcar. Estaré arriba —y sonrió de aquella manera que a ella le encantaba.

Molly siempre se había fijado que el detective era demasiado solitario. Nunca lo había visto con nadie (que era un verdadero alivio, a decir verdad. Lo que significaba que aún estaba dentro del rada) y casi nunca hablaba por teléfono. Solo texteaba cuando tenía algún caso. O cuando Sherlock le pedía _amablemente_ que le diera o enviara los resultados de sus experimentos.

Así que cuando Sherlock y John se hicieron mejores amigos, Molly debió admitir que se puso un poco, pero solo _un poco_ celosa del doctor. Ya que —según ella— era la única amiga que el detective consultor podía tener. Aunque para él simplemente fuera Molly y el concepto de amistad, para él, no estuviera dentro de su mente.

A Molly le gustaba John —de una forma meramente formal. Era un buen tipo, pero no era_ su tipo_ de chico— y hacía que Sherlock fuera un poco más humano.

Molly se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Sherlock una tarde de Octubre, muchos años después de su terrible encuentro en los pasillos de Barts.

Pero cuando llegó a esa epifanía, la doctora conoció a Jim.

_(Y bueno, ya sabemos que fue lo que ocurrió)_

Cuando John amablemente la invitó a Baker Street para navidad, la patóloga pensó que era su oportunidad para demostrarle al detective consultor una nueva faceta de ella. Una Molly más mujer y relajada. No la patóloga que vivía y moría entre la oficina, el laboratorio y la morgue en St Barts y que no dejaba sus zapatos planos y sus sweaters extra-_extra_-grandes.

Ese día, fue a las tiendas de Soho a comprar presentes para todos y en especial, a Sherlock. Fue al salón e incluso, se compró un hermoso vestido negro en una boutique…

Todo para que Sherlock la humillara enfrente de todos.

A pesar de las disculpas del detective, esa noche —luego de la llamada de emergencia de Barts y su turno extra en el mismo—, fue directamente a su apartamento y lloró, maldijo al universo y se auto prometió no volver a ayudarlo en nada en que él y sus perfectas mejillas necesitaran.

Que equivocada estaba.

Meses más tarde, el detective consultor volvió a buscarla y ella no necesitó de mucho para volver a ayudarlo.

—Tú puedes verme.

—Yo no cuento —le había dicho la patóloga con lo que se suponía que sería una sonrisa.

Esa misma noche, cuando aprestaba por regresar a su hogar, encontró al detective en el laboratorio. Lucía realmente afectado.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —le preguntó nerviosa, luego de que el detective le dijera que estaba a punto de morir.

—Tú —le había respondido.

Cuando Molly conoció a Sherlock, jamás pensó que ayudaría al detective a fingir su muerte. Pero sus amistades —y hasta ella misma, _quizás_— estaban en grave peligro. No lo pensó dos veces cuando aceptó en ayudarlo.

Al día siguiente de la supuesta muerte del detective consultor, Sherlock se apareció por el departamento de la doctora. Sorprendida por verlo, lo invitó a pasar y le ofreció una taza de té.

Pero todo eso quedó en palabras cuando los labios del detective chocaron contra los de ella. Ni en sus sueños más profundos se había imaginado aquella situación.

Molly tenía preguntas, muchas de ellas. Pero Sherlock se adelantó magistralmente.

—Sin preguntas —dijo, clavando sus ojos verde azulados en los de ella—. Te necesito —murmuró, robando otro beso de la doctora.

Aquella noche fue la primera que ella y el detective pasaron juntos. Él la necesitaba y ella lo sabía.

* * *

Sherlock nunca había sido una persona muy de sentimientos, hasta que conoció a John. Él lo hizo un poco más humano y menos insensible al mundo. Así que cuando vio lo que debía hacer para parar a Moriarty, acudió a la primera persona que sabría que no haría preguntas y haría todo sin rechistar.

Molly siempre había contado para él.

* * *

Cuando la doctora despertó aquella mañana, él ya no estaba.

Abrazó la almohada donde él había reposado su cabeza y lloró. De pena, rabia, miedo, frustración. Sabía que serían dos largos años. Y tendría la incertidumbre de no saber si él volvería con vida.

Molly conoció a Tom en una reunión de amigos de la universidad. Hicieron _clic_ de inmediato y, a los pocos meses, ya eran una pareja formal.

Ella lo quería y era agradable estar con él. Pero no era como Sherlock. Nunca nadie sería como él.

Al año y medio de estar con él, Tom se le propuso. Molly lloró de felicidad y aceptó, pensando por un par de segundos si era lo correcto.

Cuando la mirada azulina de su, ahora prometido, se cruzó con la de ella, vio los ojos de Sherlock. Y supo que si bien, con Tom sería feliz y tendría una hermosa familia, nada sería como antes.

* * *

Cuando Sherlock volvió a Londres después de dos años y de destruir la red de Moriarty, lo primero que supo era que su doctora favorita estaba prometida.

Quiso felicitarla, pero las palabras no fueron cien por ciento sinceras cuando salieron de los labios del detective

Los recuerdos de Molly y su noche junto a ella eran lo único que lo mantuvieron con la cordura suficiente para pasar dos años lejos de todos. Y en especial de ella.

Porque cuando Sherlock conoció a Molly, supo que sería algo especial.

Porque cuando Sherlock le dijo que la necesitaba, era real. Ella siempre había contado. _Siempre._

Porque dos años lejos de ella solamente le sirvieron para darse cuenta de lo mucho que la quería.

Y porque cuando cayó en la realización de que ella había seguido con su vida, la rabia lo consumió de la peor manera.

Sherlock apareció a las semanas de su regreso en la puerta del apartamento de Molly, tal cual que hace dos años atrás.

La besó con toda la ira pasional que podía sentir e hicieron el amor en la misma cama que ella y su prometido compartían la mayoría de las noches.

En todo momento, Sherlock repetía que era de él y ella le respondía con afirmaciones ahogadas por los gemidos.

* * *

Molly rompió su compromiso con Tom al día siguiente.

Y Sherlock desapareció por semanas.

* * *

Cuando Sherlock conoció a Molly jamás pensó en que llegaría a quererla tan profundamente que el mero pensamiento de que tuvo que compartirla con otro hombre le revolvía las entrañas.

Porque él era de ella. Y ella era de él.

Porque cuando se conocieron aquella tarde de invierno, hace ya muchos años atrás, jamás pensó que su vida comenzaría a transformarse en ese instante.

Y porque jamás pensó en que llegaría el día en que la transformaría en su esposa.

Cuando Molly entró a la iglesia, con un vestido de inmaculado blanco y una inminente panza de cuatro meses, supo que todo lo que había sucedido en estos años, había sido para darles las experiencias necesarias.

Porque cuando Sherlock conoció a Molly, sabía muy profundamente y casi inconscientemente de que ella sería la indicada.

Y que aquella tarde de invierno no había sido en vano.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado! Pronto actualizaré 'La vida secreta de Molly', así que no se preocupen :)

Los reviews se agradecen! :D

**Cris.**


End file.
